


The Honeymoon

by LadyVader23



Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, No Smut, Romance, Short One Shot, han solo needs bubble bath lessons, hanleiasecretsanta exchange, leia organa needs a vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22072429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVader23/pseuds/LadyVader23
Summary: Leia needs a problem-stress-free vacation and Han is determined to give her one...even if it means tricking her into it.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38
Collections: Hanleia Exchange





	The Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JainaDurron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JainaDurron/gifts).



> This is a one shot gift for tumblr user Jainadurron for the hanleiasecretsanta gift exchange! They wanted completely extended universe Han and Leia and said they were interested in Han and Leia having a real, second honeymoon. So, here you go! It is a total fluffy romance piece, and my first lengthy Han and Leia work. Hopefully, it worked out, and hopefully they like it! 
> 
> Also...I super hope the person I tagged in this is the same person and if it's not uh. well. I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT TOO! I know for sure I got the right person on the post for Tumblr, so... I think it works out.

“We’re about to revert outta hyperspace.” 

Leia looked up from her datapad, blinking at her husband. She sat curled up on their bed in the cabin of the Falcon, passing the time of hyperspace by going over reports for her upcoming meetings. As usual, once she started working, time seemed to slip away from her, so focused was she. The eight hour hyperspace journey to Cato Neimoidia seemed like nothing but an hour to her. Han always teased her that he could walk an angry nexu in front of her, and she wouldn’t notice if she was engrossed in her work. She had to admit he had a point. So, she didn’t mention how quickly time had passed for her and simply nodded, standing to stretch before joining him in piloting the Falcon.

But she got quite the surprise when she helped him with the reversion sequence. Huh. It wasn’t Cato Neimoidia that appeared in the viewport after all. Instead, a planet covered in mostly water appeared.  _ What?  _ Leia’s brows knit together, and she immediately began checking the coordinates. “I  _ told _ you we should have brought one of the droids or Chewie.” Leia said somewhat irritably, shaking her head in exasperation. “Your calculations were  _ totally _ off, Han. We’re at Spira,  _ not… _ ” 

“I know.” Han replied smuggly, shooting her his familiar over-confident grin. “We’re  _ exactly _ where we need to be Sweetheart.” 

Her eyes narrowed, turning slowly in her seat to face her husband while he transmitted their landing codes. “We are? What do you mean by  _ that?  _ What did you do?!” 

“What did I do?!” Han asked, mock offended, a wounded look on his handsome face. “I have _no_ _idea_ what you’re talking about.” He waved his hand dismissively and actually _tsked_ at his wife, causing her to arch her eyebrows in surprise.

Leia rolled her eyes and huffed, gesturing impatiently at the viewport where Spira could clearly be seen. “Oh really?” 

“Really.” Han nodded with feral grin. “I’d certainly  _ never _ imply that the meeting on Cato Neimoidia was a week earlier than it actually was so that I could surprise you with a romantic vacation alone...just or two...to Spira.” 

His words registered in her brain, slowly. 

“Vacation?” She echoed. 

“You got it, Sweetheart.” He smiled to himself like he’d won the Millenium Falcon from Lando all over again. “It wasn’t easy, y’know. I had to convince so many people on the Council to go along with it…” 

She didn’t even want to know what he’d done to manage that…

“Then, I had to make sure Winter was able to watch the kids for two weeks instead of just one, and of course, I also had to make sure the Noghri were fully aware of my plans while also trying to get them to not let it slip to you...Then I let Luke know so that…” 

“Luke knew about this, too?” Leia interrupted, stunned at the lengths Han had gone to on this little  _ endeavor _ . “Did everyone know except  _ me _ about this vacation?” 

Han shrugged nonchalantly. “Anyone who might be affected in some way, yeah.” 

She stared at him, then turned to look at the planet, then once again back at him. “ _Why?”_ She was more than a little confused here. What in the galaxy could have motivated him to pull such a stunt?

Now he looked a little sheepish. “ _ Well _ ...it’s not often you get a break Leia. It’s not often  _ we  _ get a break. And we didn’t get to have much of a honeymoon really, since everything was so busy…” 

“It’s still busy.” She was the Chief of State. Her entire life was the definition of busy. To go on vacation,  _ especially _ leading up to the conference on Cato Neimoidia… “I don’t know if we have time for this Han. If we’ve got an extra week before the conference…” 

“No.” Han gave her a stern look and held up a hand to forestall her next argument. “Like I said. When have we ever gone on a vacation where  _ something _ hasn’t gone wrong? Especially alone?” 

She tried to think of even one such instance...just one...and came up empty. He was right. Something had  _ always  _ gone wrong. Every. Single.Time. That seemed to be the case most of their entire relationship, actually. 

“Don’t you think it would be nice, just this once, Babe, to have a vacation where nothing goes wrong?” Han asked. “You deserve it.  _ We  _ deserve it. The kids are being looked after, and they have plenty of security. The Council knows you’re on vacation and, by the way, you do actually have earned time off, y'know. Even Mothma took a vacation every once in a while when she was in charge. So, why can’t we, huh?” 

She hated to admit it, but he was right. And, she’d actually never been to Spira, but she’d heard of it’s white sand beaches, temperate climate, and abundance of water sports. If she was honest with herself, it sounded absolutely divine. And when would she ever have this chance again? Probably not for quite a long time. She certainly wouldn’t spare the time to set up something like this for herself, and Han had gone to so much trouble...just the fact that he’d done so was admittedly sweet of him… 

And when he looked at her the way he currently was, with pleading hazel eyes and a pout, how could she say no? He was just too damn sexy, and just one look in his eyes and all her objections fled.

“Alright. Just this  _ once.  _ And nothing will go wrong, right? You're positive?” 

He grinned in triumph, reveling in his victory as he turned back to focusing on the landing sequence. “Don’t you worry, Sweetheart. I’ve made sure  _ nothing  _ can go wrong.” 

Smirking, she just shook her head, "I've got a feeling  _ something _ will go wrong."

* * *

Naturally, something went wrong. 

“What do you mean, you don’t have a room ready for us?” Han hissed at the front desk clerk, as light green female Rodian rechecked the hotel system. “I have a confirmation number and everything!” 

“Yes, Mr. Solo, I see that you booked the honeymoon suite, but for some reason, your reservation didn’t process correctly, and the room isn’t ready…” She replied, nervously. 

He let out an annoyed huff, reaching up to rub the bridge of his nose. Leia, thankfully, hadn’t come with him to check in. She was still outside, grabbing them some sweet treats from a stand along the beach. 

“Just...tell me it’s still available.” 

The Rodian winced. “ _ Well _ . A honeymoon suite is available, yes...just not the one you picked...and it won’t be available until later this afternoon…” 

He’d picked the premier suite. The one that was supposedly themed, with its own jacuzzi that used purple passion flower scented water and had the best view of the ocean in the entire hotel. He figured girls liked that sort of thing. 

Granted, Leia wasn’t usually one to expect gestures like that from him, but he’d wanted to make this special for her, for  _ them _ . Especially now that they actually had the credits to pay for something like this. He’d meant it when he said they deserved a nice vacation. They’d given up so much for the galaxy...surely the galaxy could give them a week without causing too much chaos. 

Apparently not. 

“What’s the difference between the room I picked and the one that’s available?” 

“Well, the one that’s available still has a beach view, it just also has a port side view. Still beautiful, but if there’s a lot of pleasure barges docked it can look a little cluttered.” Okay, they could probably deal with that. “And there  _ is _ a jacuzzi, yes, but it’s not as large and the water isn’t automatically scented. You’d have to do it yourself.” 

He had no idea how to do that. What, did he just throw a bunch of flower petals in the water and mix it around? Maybe Leia knew how to do it, but he really didn’t want to make her work at all. By the end of this trip, he wanted her to be  _ completely _ relaxed, and to him, mixing petal water sounded like more stress than it was worth. 

“I’ll figure it out.” He finally relented. He would need to make sure Chewie and Luke  _ never _ heard about this, but he’d figure it out. “But I expect something for all the trouble. My wife is the Chief of State. She’s Leia Organa Solo. This should  _ never _ have happened.” 

The Rodian made a gagging noise of horror and started stuttering. “P-Perhaps w-we could m-move the current residents of the premier suite…” 

“No, it wouldn’t make her happy to know I kicked someone else out of their room.” If it was just him on the other hand… “But...I don’t know, can you maybe throw in something special? I mean, this is the hotel's error, after all...Not  _ mine." _

The Rodian hesitated, then checked her datapad. “We could send up some champagne and comp a dinner at our nicest restaurant?” 

He mulled it over. “Can you also comp a  _ large _ bouquet of flowers?” 

The Rodian checked her system again. “Yes, I believe we can swing that.” 

“Then it’s a deal.”

He explained to the clerk  _ exactly  _ what he wanted. When he finished, the Rodian nodded. “Yes, Sir. The room and your order should be ready this afternoon. Again, I'm so sorry for the trouble, Mr. Solo.” 

He waved her off and headed back into the lobby just as Leia entered the building. Her long dark hair was uncharacteristically loose and flowing around her shoulders. Already it looked like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. “I found shrimpi cups.” She announced, holding one out to him. “We can eat it in our room. Then maybe, if you don’t have things planned, we could go for a walk on the beach?” 

He accepted it from her. “I have a better idea. Why don’t we eat it on the beach?” 

She glanced at their bags at their feet. “But…” 

He waved down the attention of a service droid nearby. “The droid will take care of it.” He assured her, then as the droid came closer he turned around and whispered, “As soon as the room for Leia and Han Solo is ready, put these bags in there.” The droid made a displeased bleep, but he raised his brows expectantly. “We are not going to carry our bags around all day because  _ your _ hotel messed up on our accommodations.” 

“What was that, Han?” Leia called. 

“Nothing!” He threw her a reassuring smile even as he handed the bags off to the droid. Thankfully, the droid took it with little more than an annoyed bleep. 

He approached his wife again, huge grin in place, holding out his arm towards her. “Shall we?” 

* * *

Eating on the beach ended up being the  _ perfect _ activity. She’d been a little suspicious at Han’s strange behavior in the hotel lobby, but the lovely white sand beaches and cool, salty breeze put her mind at ease. The island they were on wasn’t as populated as some of the others on Spira, apparently, so there weren’t as many people wandering the beach. The water was calm, so much so that it looked more like they were on the shore of a giant glass lake than an ocean. Sand crabs darted about their feet, and they both kicked their shoes off and walked hand-in-hand, barefoot in the soft, velvety shoreline, water tickling their toes.

And it felt as if each step lifted away another worry or stress from her shoulders. It got even better when Han led her to a secluded section of the beach with a spa. “Really?” She asked skeptically. 

“What?” Han shrugged. “I thought it would be nice.” 

“It will be, but I didn’t exactly think of you as being someone who liked strangers touching your body.” 

“Well...do you like massages?” 

She didn’t mention that she used to love getting them on Alderaan as a teenager. She hadn’t had one since before the war, though. “Yes.” 

“Then it’ll be fine. Who knows, maybe I’ll like it.” 

“Wait, you’ve never gotten a massage?” 

“Like you said, the idea of strangers touching my body like that didn’t appeal to me. I’m not against it,” he added, “So...Maybe I’ll try it and never be able to live without it again.” 

They approached the counter and Leia picked up a pamphlet listing options and packages. 

“I like the sound of that.” She grinned. “So, I’ll be the one to choose what we get.”

“Choose away, Princess.” He motioned with his hand, dipping his head slightly in deference.

And that was how they each ended up with a hot stone massage on a soft table, side by side, under a gazebo overlooking the ocean, the lovely scent of tropical flowers wafting in the air...and contented smiles on both their faces. 

* * *

“Oh Han, they’re beautiful!” Leia smiled as she took in the large bouquet of flowers that had been artfully arranged in a crystal vase on the nightstand. Inwardly, Han breathed a sigh of relief. So far, so good. “Purple passion flowers, everlilies, rojos and blue blossoms…Do you have  _ any _ idea how expensive this arrangement was?” 

Kriff. No. He didn’t. The flowers were free from the hotel, but he wasn’t going to tell Leia that. Doing so would mean he’d have to admit something went wrong on their perfect vacation, and he wasn’t willing to do that. “Of course. I had to pay for them, didn’t I?” He approached her and took her hands in his own, rubbing his calloused fingers gently over her own.

She smiled softly. “I guess that’s true. I’m just surprised, is all. This size arrangement costs the equivalent of several days pay of a navy officer’s salary.”

Seriously? Who knew fresh flowers were so damn expensive? He didn’t understand it. They would just die before the end of the week. But his wife seemed pleased with it, and if she was happy, he was happy. 'Nuff said.

She pulled away and approached the open air balcony, white curtains softly blowing in the breeze. She leaned against the stone ledge, taking in a deep breath as he approached from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her flush against him. From this close, she still smelled of the lavender oils the masseuse used during their massage. “You really outdid yourself this time, Honey.” She said softly, leaning back against him. 

Thankfully, the hotel front desk clerk hadn’t been wrong. The room  _ did _ have a beautiful view, with the harbor full of boats of all sizes and shapes, with a sunset of reds, oranges, pinks, and golds backdropping a never ending ocean. If he hadn’t originally purchased the room that was advertised as the best view in the hotel, he wouldn’t have known the difference. 

“I’m glad you’re happy.” He said, planting a sweet kiss on top of her head. “Are you happy?” 

“Of course.” She turned around, to see his eyebrows raised in doubt.

“Really? It’s a little more work to make sure it all fit together…”

She sighed and shook her head. “If you’d just told me you wanted to go on a vacation, I could have helped you plan it.” 

“Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” He grinned, then snapped his fingers.“Oh! I also have stuff to make one of those fancy baths for you.” 

Leia raised her brows. “Fancy baths?” 

“Yeah. Y’know. With the flower water or whatever. You, uh, wouldn’t happen to know how to make it all nice and smelly, would you?” 

Her lips twitched. A sign she was attempting to hold back laughter. “You run hot water in the tub and place the petals in the water, if it’s petals. If it’s just a salt, then you also just dump that in the hot water and let it dissolve.” 

“You can do that with salt?” He asked, and this time she did laugh. “Well, I didn’t know! I’m a smuggler, for kriff's sake! You’ve seen the inside of the Falcon…” 

“Hmm...I’ve seen the outside, too.” She grinned at him.

“...and she may not be pretty, but she’s got it where it counts!” He huffed. “Alright. I...ah, just thought it would be nice to have a hot bath. That's all.” He flushed and shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck nervously.

The smile that spread over her face turned sultry. “Oh?” 

“Yeah. And I’m going to go draw it up.” 

“You know, I could do it since I’ve done it before…” 

“No, no.” He shook his head, already backing away towards the master bath. “You’re on vacation, Sweetheart. I got this.” 

Amused, she crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back against the balcony railing. “I almost want to watch you do this.” 

“There’ll be nothing to see since I’ve got this. No worries. This is  _ me _ we're talking about.” He assured her, ignoring her incredulous look, before turning around to set about his objective. He entered the master bath and firmly shut the door behind him. He'd show her. He was a man of many talents. How hard could it be?

Technically, it wasn’t. He approached the massive marble jacuzzi tub, turned on the water, and set it to the perfect warm temperature. Then, as it ran, he found the bowl of flower petals waiting on the bathroom counter and dumped them in, then watched as the water ran over the plants. Sure enough, purple color began to bleach from the petals into the water. So far, so good. 

Satisfied, he nodded and grabbed a bottle of scented bubble bath and dumped the entire container full of soap in the water. After all, the more bubbles the better, he figured, and the bottle wasn’t very big at all anyway. 

_ Big  _ mistake. 

At first, it looked to be shaping up to be a perfect flowery bubble bath for two. Mentally, he went about imagining him and Leia in the tub...getting rather  _ creative _ , and he couldn't help the wolfish grin that spread on his face at such imagery. Then, as more water poured into the purple soapy mixture, the bubbles grew bigger, and bigger, and  _ bigger  _ with no signs of stopping. 

Oh no. 

Satisfaction turned to uncertainty which quickly turned into horror, and he cursed as he grabbed a towel and began trying to scoop bubbles out, trying to dump them in the double sinks in the vanity. It didn’t work. The bubbles just kept foaming, reaching higher and higher, climbing the marble walls. 

Oh shit.

“Is everything alright…?  _ Oh. Force.”  _ Han turned around in horror at Leia’s voice...and the movement caused him to lose his balance on the edge of the tub and slip and fall backward into the mess of water, petals and bubbles, disappearing completely from view in the huge mounds of bubbles. 

When he emerged, spluttering, his vision, his nose, his mouth were full of bubbles, and as he sucked in air, he managed to inhale a mouth full of soap and a stray petal or two. He spat it out and worked to clear his vision just in time to see Leia sit delicately on the edge of the tub, laughing uproariously his predicament. “Oh yes, I  _ definitely _ should have been watching you. What, did you pour the  _ entire _ bottle in the tub?” 

He pointed at her vehemently, even as he hoped the mess he made hid the flush on his cheeks. “We will  _ never  _ speak of this again.” 

Leia snorted, still chuckling and shaking her head, reaching over to turn off the water. “I’m sure Chewie would  _ love _ to hear how you attempted to draw a bath and instead filled the bathroom with a mountain of bubbles in an attempt to wash all the walls, I guess.” 

“ _ Leia!” _

“But you know,” she smiled that sultry smile again, her eyes twinkling, and a second later she swung her legs into the bath, clothes and all, and joined him. The water and bubbles slushed over the sides once more, as she approached him, wrapping her arms over his shoulders...and turned on a switch behind him. The water began to bubble around them as the jets turned on, causing the bubbles to foam even worse. "There  _ are _ advantages to being so scrupulously clean."

“Uh...I don’t think we’re getting our security deposit back.” He said, eyes locked with his wife’s. This wasn’t exactly  _ how _ he’d imagined their time in the bath, but…

She leaned closer until their lips were just centimeters apart, their breath mingling. “I think, whatever happens on this honeymoon,  _ stays  _ on this honeymoon.” 

He breathed out in relief, grinning, and kissed her deeply in answer. He was glad his wife was in  _ total  _ agreement with him on that.

By the next morning, he figured that, despite his apparent inability to put together a fancy bath, their bath time turned out  _ much _ better than he imagined. 

But they were  _ definitely  _ not getting that deposit back. 

* * *

She had to admit, Han could  _ still _ surprise her, and he still proved daily that he wasn’t just a 'no good smuggler.' By the Force, he was  _ so _ much more than that. General. Lover. Husband. Father. Pilot. Best Friend. And, apparently, pretty kriffing decent when it came to planning honeymoons. 

She was definitely impressed.

The rest of their week alone had been full of fun activities. Plenty of motosurfing; he’d had to teach her how to do that, and once she managed to get up on the board, she didn’t ever want to stop, much to her husband's amusement. They’d gone paddling in secluded lagoons, diving with schools of colorful fish in coral reefs, swimming in crystal clear lakes they found hiding in deserted caves, and island hopping where they had  _ plenty _ of alone time on a small, white sand beach, undisturbed by any others, where they'd enjoyed a lovely picnic full of a veritable smorgasbord of delectable goodies, all packed for them by a helpful hotel concierge - complements of the Master Chef in the hotel's classiest restaurant.

Those alone times had  _ especially _ made the whole trip worth it. 

They lounged on the cushioned bench of the balcony on their last night there, watching the full moon reflected off the relatively calm water of the ocean, listening to the peaceful sound of the ebbing tide. She swirled a glass of red, dry wine (at thirty nine degrees, Han teased when he’d handed it to her) in her hand absently, every once in a while taking a small sip from it. Around her waist, Han snaked an arm and held her close, and she leaned her back against the warmth of his chest. A light weight blanket was draped over both of them, as a gentle breeze wafted the salty scent of the sea around them.

Now  _ this _ was pure bliss.

“Well.” She said softly, almost as though she were afraid to break the still silence of the night, “I don’t know about you, but I haven’t felt  _ this _ relaxed since...since before I even joined the Senate.” 

Han softly whistled. “No wonder you’re so uptight, Sweetheart.” She tensed, the mood partially broken as she turned to chew him out, and he quickly added, “I’m only teasing, of course. Really, I’m glad. We deserved this.” He kissed her tenderly, and the tension left her shoulders, as she savored the taste and feel of him. 

“You were right.” She admitted when he pulled away, far too soon for her liking. “Maybe we should do this vacation thing more often.” 

“Wait, what was that? Do my ears deceive me?” 

“What?” 

“You said I was right.” 

She shook her head, rolling her eyes. “Don’t get used to it.” 

“Oh no, I’m going to savor this moment, Princess.” He took a deep breath. “Oh yeah. That feels  _ great _ . I’m going to tell Chewie you finally admitted it. And Luke, as well.” Honestly, his look was so  _ smug  _ right now.

“Ah, ah!” She grinned, shaking her head, “What happens on this honeymoon  _ stays _ on this honeymoon! Remember?” 

Han pouted. “Well...I’m sure not  _ everything… _ ” 

“Nope. Everything.” She reiterated before turning back to the view with a pleasured sigh. “Maybe next time we should bring the kids.” 

“To...a honeymoon?” 

“No, nerf herder, on vacation.” 

“Erm. As much as I love them, that doesn’t sound very relaxing to  _ me. _ ” 

“But it would be good to bond with them, I’m sure.” At his grimace, she snorted. “Alright. Maybe when they’re a little older and not so prone to disobeying their parents.” 

“Now, I like the sound of that.” 

They sat in silence for a while, simply enjoying one another’s company. Then, Han asked, more timid than she’d ever heard him, “Leia. Can I ask you something?” 

She raised a brow. She’d never heard him sound so hesitant. “Anything.” 

He didn’t say anything right away, not meeting her eyes. “Do you...think your...I mean, what do you think...you know…”

“Spit it out.” 

He huffed. “Do you think your parents would have approved of...us?” 

She blinked in surprise. Again. He never failed to surprise her. She didn’t have to have the Force to know he didn’t mean her biological parents. “You’ve waited three kids and how many years of marriage to ask me that? I didn’t even think you cared about that.” 

“Well...I mean, I would've married you anyway regardless, but...sure. They’re you’re family.  _ Our _ family. That’s important.” 

She stared at him. “Even now? Even though they...even though you’ll never get to meet them?” 

“Even now.” 

Leia blew out a breath, then looked back at the calm water as she seriously considered. “Well. They definitely would have objected to us marrying.” 

“Yeah?” He didn’t sound offended, or even all that surprised. 

“Yeah, but I don’t think that means they wouldn’t have liked you personally. There’s just certain expectations of royals.” 

“Outdated expectations, if you ask me.” 

“I agree, obviously.” she managed a small smile. “And I don’t think they would have stopped us if that’s what I really wanted.” 

“That’s good, right?” 

“Naturally.” She thought some more, matching her parents' personalities up with what they’d told her during her teenage years. “You probably would have charmed my mother.” 

“I  _ always _ charm the ladies. That’s not a big surprise.” 

“Don’t get ahead of yourself, laser brain.” She rolled her eyes. “You’re not  _ that  _ charming. You just have an insane amount of luck and persistence.” 

“And it doesn’t hurt that I’m devilishly handsome, right?” He teased, wolfish grin in place. 

No. It definitely didn’t hurt. Not at all. But she made no comment on that. No sense in swelling his ego any more than it already was. “My father definitely would have objected to you. Actually, he and I might have butted heads over my dating you. He might've said,  _ What does a twenty-nine-year old smuggler from Corellia want with a nineteen-year-old princess from Alderaan?  _ And he wouldn’t have been wrong.” 

“My intentions were always pure…” 

“Uh huh.” She grinned. “ _ Sure _ they were. But, after we got married and had the twins, he would've softened up. Especially over the twins. They would have worked their charismatic magic on him, and he would have been putty in their little hands.  _ Then _ I think he’d probably have become your best friend.” 

“It’s always the grandkids that get the in-laws to relax.  _ Especially _ the father-in-laws.” Han laughed. 

“That they do.” She agreed and then turned to him. “Did that answer your question?” 

“Depends. You didn’t say any of that just to make me feel better, did ya?” He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. 

“Never.” She shook her head, leaned in and kissed him again, longer this time. Deeper. 

When they pulled away, Han asked, “Would you do it again? If you woke up tomorrow and had the option of going back and doing it all over again, would you change anything or would you keep things the same?” 

“Wow. You’ve got a lot of hard hitting questions tonight, don't you. I feel like I’m being interviewed for a holovid.” But she knew he was serious, so again she treated the question with the seriousness it deserved, taking a few minutes to mull over all they'd seen and been through. “I wish there were things during the war I could change, yes...just so that not so many good, innocent people died.” 

“Including your parents?”

She nodded. “Especially them. Especially my home planet.” As it usually did, speaking about Alderaan caused her heart to constrict in her chest, but like she normally did with those feelings, she pushed it aside and moved on. “But if changing things meant losing you?” 

She paused. 

She was always one to put duty first. She'd been raised as a royal princess. Duty before self-interests came with the title and was second nature to her way of  _ being.  _ She’d made judgement calls during the Rebellion that put the good of the group above the good of the individual repeatedly. Hell, her decision to do just that on the Death Star had led to her home and family being destroyed in front of her own eyes. 

But would she give up Han? 

He was her life partner. Her soulmate. Her equal. He supported her just as much as she supported him. Even when he didn’t agree, he was there for her. He accepted her as she was, flaws and all, just as she accepted him. There were so many things she couldn’t have done alone that she was able to accomplish because they had each other’s backs. Han had become her other half, without her consciously realizing it. Without him, her life was bleaker...and of course, far less interesting. 

“No.” Han’s brows shot up in surprise, but she didn’t find herself particularly shocked by her answer. “I’ve given up so much in my life for Alderaan, for the Rebellion, for the galaxy. But you...I don’t want to give  _ you _ up. Not ever by choice.” 

He blinked at her. “Really?” 

It was too dark to tell, but she thought his voice hitched as though he were getting choked up, something her husband almost never did.

“Really.” She promised, smiling up at him softly, tenderly, but no less affirmatively.

He stared at her, as though memorizing her, or the moment they were in. “I love you, Leia.” 

She grinned. “I know.” 

Then his lips were on hers, but this time they were hot and fierce, as though her words had opened a floodgate of emotion he could no longer contain. She wrapped her arms around his neck, climbing into his lap as she kissed him back with as much fervor as she could muster. 

“What do you say we take this to the bedroom?” Han asked between kisses, his voice a deep husky whisper.

“That’s my favorite question you've asked, by far.” She replied back just as breathlessly. Han made a pleased sounding growl deep in his throat, and moments later she was whisked up into his strong arms, being carried back into their private bedchamber, her soft laughter sweet music to his ears.

No. She couldn't - and wouldn’t - give this man up. Not ever. And she thanked the Force, the stars, and anything else that would listen to her, that they’d found one another in the vastness of the galaxy. 

Because their love was fated. It was destiny. 

It was the will of the Force. 

And for Leia, that was the best reason of all to indulge in this very special second honeymoon.


End file.
